fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultear Milkovich
Ultear is a female mage who is a very mysterious individual within the series as she is always seen in a different organization each time the story focuses on her. She is the daughter of Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia's mentor, whom thought she had died. She is currently working to unseal Zeref and it is later revealed that she has been a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild all along. She is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Personality Not much is shown of her personality, but she regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She was thought dead by Ur. It is also known that Ultear is manipulative and is a master of sabotage. She normally wears a facade that can fool even the wisest of mages (considering her deception of the Magic Council). In recent chapters she has shown to be rather calm and somewhat considerate, or at least to Meredy. She does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ul" possibely indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother. She has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants showing she is ruthless even going a far as controlling children. Her magic seems to reflect her personality as it manipulates either her appearance or objects around her and she seems to manipulate peoples' minds. History When she was first seen, Ultear was once part of the Magic Council, working as an Inspection Mage under Siegrain. It's also known that she is Ur's daughter, but for currently unknown reasons the two were separated from each other. As she grew up, she took wing under Hades, who raised her and mentored her to learn a form of Lost Magic. Synopsis Macao arc She was introduced as a member of Magic Council. She spent the entire session playing with her teal orb, for which she was admonished by Org. Galuna Island arc She later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins with Lyon to attempt to revive the demon Deliora. The group come into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that, while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman). In the end it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was long already dead, the mission was a failure. She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentioning that she didn't even use half her power against him. After Deliora was defeated, she restored the destroyed village on Galuna Island back to normal, and was later on impressed by the fact that Erza figured out the mystery behind the curse of the Galuna Island's inhabitants. Tower of Heaven arc She later seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both Siegrain and she manipulate the council into firing an Aetherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated magic) at it. The whole thing however is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Aetherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil. However, after the events at the Tower of Paradise and Jellal defeated, Ultear revealed her true colors and appeared to have been manipulating Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal is to unseal Zeref of which she had used Jellal get one of the keys to the seal. Oración Seis arc *''Events take place in the Oración Seis arc in manga but Fighting Festivals arc in the anime'' She is revealed to actually be a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref seal, already having at least one of them in their possession. In the anime, Ultear is talking to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship in chapter 131. S-Class Trial arc As Zeref starts using his magic, Ultear and her guild locate him and prepare to retrieve him at Tenrou Island in their airship. While en route to the island, her teammates start acting up, but she doesn't gives them attention, except for Meredy whom she asked if she could fight in the fore coming battle with Fairy Tail. Later, they are all seen preparing for the battle, with Ultear having changed clothes and when Meredy calls her Ul, she angrily scolds her, telling her to never call her Ul again. Then, she, with the rest of the Kin (except Azuma), notices a giant monster, Makarov's Full Body Titan form, and they all are taken aback, although the Guild Master, Hades, was unaffected. After Makarov damaged a large section of the airship, Ultear completely repaired it using her time magic. She was then transported to Tenrou Island by Caprico's bubble magic. She blushes at the prospect of meeting Zeref at last. She then begins running toward an unknown location, saying for Zeref to wait. Magic and Abilities Ultear has been only shown in battle briefly, but she is very skilled. Under the cover of Zalty, during the Galuna Island arc, she used Lost Magic in her fight against Natsu. Arc of Time.JPG|Magic Seal Arc of Time Restore.jpg|Arc of Time: Restore Arc of Time (時のアーク Toki no Āku): Ultear's branch of specialty is to manipulate the "time" of an object. She can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack her opponent. She can even stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. She can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. However, her magic has no effect on living things. *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): Ultear uses her time magic to restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. Other Mind Invasion Magic: Ultear can invade the mind of another person, which she used on Jellal to convince him that she was Zeref. The details of this magic are currently unknown. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): During the events on Galuna Island, Ultear used transformation magic to become the masked man, Zalty, in order to oversee the revival of Deliora. However, she couldn't completely fool Natsu, who could still smell a woman's fragrance with his keen sense of smell. Weapons/Items Battle Armor:' ''During the S-Class Trial Arc, in preparation for the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail, Ultear changed her outfit from a revealing dress into a tight form-fitting uniform that almost resembled an armor. Nothing is known yet about what the armor can do, if it can in fact do anything, but since Zancrow commented that Ultear was going to take the upcoming battle seriously by wearing the armor, it can be assumed that it enhances her abilities. '''Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Jellal and Hades (Anime Only). Trivia *Despite her mother using Ice Make magic, she uses a very different and one of Lost Magic: Time Ark. *It is stated by Jellal that her name is derived from "Ur's Tears." In certain English subs, Ur's name is spelled Ul, therefore "Ultear". *Ultear hates to be called "Ul", indicating that she hates to be reminded of her mother, Ur, which is pronounced the same in Japanese. *Ultear has been seen in four different uniforms already (this is counting her Zalty persona), which is more uniforms than even most of the Fairy Tail members. *Ultear´s Grimoire Heart uniform is different in the anime than in the manga. In the manga, it is a long and revealing dress with a striped pattern (similar to tigers or zebras), while in the anime, it is a long, purple-colored dress without stripes. Navigation de:Ulltear Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages